


I really tried but I'm bad at fluff

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Im bad, Platonic Cuddling, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF), this is too short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: I want to participate in wholesome week but I'm really bad at fluff. I swear my angst is better than this. It's really short cause I'm bad at this okay. I know I'm bad okay. :[
Relationships: NEVER
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	I really tried but I'm bad at fluff

Tommy got like this sometimes. If he was upset, overwhelmed, over worked or just lonely. But Tubbo didn't mind. If Tommy was unusually quiet or in a bad mood Tubbo would just hold out their arms and tommy would quietly except their offer.

On this occasion Tommy was upset about losing his discs in minecraft. He knew they were just items in a game but he couldn't help but feel like he lost something he really cared about. He didn't want to tell dream the real reason he wanted the discs back. He didn't want dream to think he was still a kid so he kept his mouth shut. 

When Tubbo saw him after he lost his discs it was obvious that he needed some cuddles. He looked tired and sad so tubbo just held out his arms and they went over to the couch. 

They sat intertwined for hours. No questions just comfort and cuddles.


End file.
